


The Nogla Soundboard 2.0

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, But the sex is consensual, Cuddling, Dubcon recording, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Nogla soundboard, Ohm and Jiggly are only there for plot purposes, Porn With Plot, Smut, UNO, blowjob, cocky terroriser, reciprocating oral sex, virgin Nogla, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: Brian's imagination goes a little out of hand, but surprisingly Nogla goes along with it. However, things get a bit awkward since it's his tall friend's first time.-----Don't be dissuaded by the tag "dubcon recording" the sex itself is COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL, I only put that tag because Nogla doesn't know Brian records his voice during. Just read it, I promise there is no noncon smut!





	1. Chapter 1

Brian and his friends laughed their heads off as he repeatedly pressed a button on his soundboard, a very annoyed Nogla yell coming from it. They were playing Uno again and Nogla was losing big time with a hand of twenty-five cards. Jiggly and Ohm were also in the game and Brian was currently winning. Nogla huffed and yelled Brian's name as he got plusfour-ed by him, adding to his already enormous hand. Brian snorted, laughing as he recorded the rather loud shout of his name, replaying it over again. 

Nogla lost it. "WOW! WHY DON'T YOU JUST RECORD ME SUCKING YOUR FOCKIN' DICK! BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'VE BECOME YOUR BITCH WITH ALL THOSE PLUS FOURS YOU'RE PLAYIN'!" 

For a split second Brian choked on his laugh, the image of Nogla actually down on his knees with a cock in his mouth passing through his mind. Why was his face getting hot? He suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable and sounded like he just choked on his own breath. 

Ohm and Jiggly were cackling in the background, covering up the noise of Brian's sudden loss of air. It felt like he just got drop kicked in the chest at the shock of what he had just imagined. Jiggly was laughing so hard he forgot to play and got skipped, managing a "fuck" in between laughs.

When Brian's turn came again he forced a cocky grin and played his last card. Nogla was the only one that noticed Brian's lack of snarky remark when he won but acted like he didn't for the video. A chorus of "no"s and yelling resounded from the three friends, even though Jiggly was still holding back loud laughter from how badly Nogla lost. 

Brian pressed on to manage words again. "Right, well guess that's it for me!" 

"You bitch! You're only sayin' that 'cause ya won!" Nogla remarked as another game started itself. 

"Nope! I would've beat your asses again anyways, but I haven't eaten anything and I'm fucking hungry" Brian lied right through his teeth. He was bouncing his leg as an attempt to keep himself in check while he felt the little strain in his jeans. He knew his face was still red but hoped all his viewers would think it was from all his laughter and not... Something else. 

He managed a laugh again and played one last Nogla yell off his soundboard before ending his video. He turned the camera off and more politely said a goodbye to his friends on their group call, hanging up abnormally quickly. He would edit the footage later. 

\-----  
Ohm chuckled "he totally left because he won, that dick." 

Nogla made a noise of agreement as Brian's image in Uno switch out to an ai. He quickly shouted "Al Dusty! I ain't playin' with that cheatin' focker!" He clicked quit game and Jiggly laughed. "I'm done boys. You can't make me play against that shite." 

The friends decided it was time to stop now that they didn't have enough people and all ended their videos. Their group call stayed on for a moment longer though. 

"Did anyone else notice how quickly Brian left the call?" Nogla asked with faint worry in his voice. "Like, I get leavin' the game or whatever, but normally he doesn't leave our calls that fast." 

"Maybe he got a message from someone and had to go? There could have been an emergency," Ohm suggested, shrugging even though nobody had their camera on.

"The only 'emergencies' Brian usually has is if he finally got some girl to notice him. He probably had something he had to get to on time" Jiggly chuckled. 

"I dunno guys..." Nogla was genuinely worried. "He may be a jerk in games, but what if somethin' serious happened?" 

"You still live near him, right? If you're really that worried, why don't you go check on him or something" Ohm sounded just slightly annoyed with the conversation. He was willing to bet Nogla was overreacting. 

"He's probably fine. What could've happened to him that quickly?" Jiggly added.

"Whatever" Nogla shook his head. "I'm gonna go anyways. See ya some other time, boys." They said their goodbyes again and Nogla hung up. He stared at his screen for a moment, then stood. Something was up, he knew it, and as a good friend it was his job to be there for his cru-FRIEND. He almost smacked himself. No, he is going to make sure his good friend is ok. This has nothing to do with his undying crush on the older man. 

He grabbed his keys and pulled on a sweatshirt before heading out the door.

\-----  
Brian shivered a bit as he aggressively washed his hair under the freezing water. Why would he think of his friend like that? No way was he gonna fucking jerk off to those thoughts. He hung up the call and immediately went for a cold shower to erase the lewd images in his head and the erection in his lap. It didn't make sense. Why Nogla? He wasn't gay... At least that's what he told himself all the time.

Suddenly a ding resounded through his home. Someone was at the door. He didn't remember ordering food or anything. Who would come visit him? 

Brian had managed to calm down a bit and turned off the water. The warmth of the towel he wrapped around himself felt so comfortable compared to the arctic of his shower. He dried himself off before pulling on a t-shirt and some comfortable sweatpants, checking himself in the mirror. His hair was still damp but his face was no longer red and his posture was more relaxed. 

With a much more clear mindset, Brian walked to his front door just as the doorbell rang again. He swiftly opened the door but was just about ready to slam it back closed and retreat to the safety of his cold shower when he saw a softly smiling Nogla ready to greet him.

"Hey Brian. Ya left pretty quickly and we were a bit worried 'bout ya" Nogla said calmly. "Sorry it took me a while ta get here but I figured ya might need company or somethin'. Ya said ya hadn't eaten so I brought ya some chinese if ya want ta eat it together." He raised the takeout bag he was holding when he mentioned the food. 

Brian was at a loss for words. He swallowed and stepped aside to let Nogla in. Why was he doing this to himself? Clearly letting in the person you just got a boner for is a great idea! Nice going, Brian! 

Nogla happily stepped in, looking around. "So... Where do ya want ta eat?"

"Uh, just the lounge is fine, tanks." Brian had to swallow his pride with his embarrassment. He shut the door behind Nogla and ran a hand through his damp hair nervously. Just being near the tall, lanky man made his imagination start to wander again. Geez, he might need another cold shower after this, or maybe just a good bitch slap back into reality. "I don't know why you're so worried. I just got tired of Uno and wanted food." 

"Yeah, but ya don't usually just leave yer friends like dat" Nogla pointed out as he pulled small Chinese takeout containers from the bag, dumping the soy sauce packets onto the coffee table next to them. He looked over at Brian with those soft emerald eyes, making his face feel warm again. God, what he would give to see those eyes half-lidded with lust. 

Brian suddenly shook his head fast in an attempt to stop his mind from wandering, confusing Nogla in the process. "Are you okay? Yer actin' like ya saw a ghost or something." He sighed and walked closer to the shorter Irishman. "Brian, what's going on? You've been actin' strange ever since ya won dat Uno game. Did somethin' happen?" 

Damn it! He wasn't convincing enough! Brian began to sweat and took one step back when Nogla approached him. Everything in his self conscience told him to get the fuck outta there, but his physical body told him to just grab Nogla right now and kiss him like he was his life force. Panic washed over him when he felt his dick starting to get hard again. 

"Brian? Yer spacing out. Do ya feel sick?" Nogla sounded so concerned and gentle. He reached to grab Brian's arm so he could get closer and check his temperature or at least steady him. For all Nogla knew, it looked like Brian was about to pass out or something. 

Brian's eyes went wide and he backed up, tripping over the edge of a rug and ending up falling backwards towards the floor. On instinct, his hands flew out to catch anything he possibly could, trying to keep himself from hitting the ground. Nogla swiftly moved to hold Brian's wrists and pull him back to his feet, bringing him close to his chest in the process. 

It felt like his heart just stopped in that moment. It only took him one second to realize that his little friend in his pants was now pressed up between them, and there was no doubt that Nogla would be able to feel it.

Nogla's expression said it all. His face burned red as sudden realization dawned on him. Millions of questions raced through his mind. Was this one of those awkward moments where you just randomly get an erection? Did he pick a bad time and Brian already had a boner? Was Brian hard because of HIM? Even the slightest, most unlikely possibility of that had Nogla growing super flustered. 

Brian froze in embarrassment and stuttered out, "I-it's not what you tink!" He would have pushed Nogla away, but some crazy part in the back of his head wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. They both just stood there for a moment, Brian still partially leaning against Nogla. It took an entire minute or two before Brian realized that the other hadn't even tried to retreat, holding his wrists just as close as before. He could've sworn he felt the taller man's heartbeat fall in time with his fast rhythm for a second and felt his breath near his head. If Brian were to look up, the hot breath would brush across his lips, his eyes glued to the floor to avoid losing his self control.

Only when Nogla shifted his weight onto one foot and slowly released Brian's wrists was he snapped out of his thoughts. Nogla cleared his throat and stepped back. "So... We'd better get ta eatin' that chinese before it gets cold, right?" This was clearly an attempt to change the subject as Nogla averted his eyes towards the food that was left forgotten on the table. 

Brian quickly rubbed at his arms in a nervous way after Nogla backed up. "Uh, yeah..." His voice cracked. "I just..." He gripped onto his own t-shirt but sighed. "I'm sorry Daithi. I didn't mean to make this all awkward and stuff..." 

"Nah, it's fine. It just happens sometimes, I get it." He shrugged and turned away, shifting his weight between his feet. Nogla tried hard to keep his mind off of the fact that Brian was hard, knowing he might be in the same situation if he thought about it too much. 

"No, really," Brian's mouth kept talking despite his brain telling him to shut up. "I don't want to make you feel like you being here is a problem. I mean, I don't mind you staying right now but I feel like you'd be really uncomfortable with me. You're super straight and this is gay as fuck, so I get you don't wanna be around me now or somethin'. It's not like I'm going to make you help with it or anything. That would be so weird and gay, right?" His word vomit dissolved into nervous laughter as he tried to stare literally anywhere except right at the taller man. He knew his whole head was the shade of a ripe tomato now and wanted to slap himself a hundred times in the face. Why couldn't he just shut up and think for a second before speaking? 

Nothing could possibly stop the thoughts pouring into Nogla's mind as it replayed those words over and over again. Help him with it? Where the fuck did that come from? His own face started blushing deeply, feeling himself get a little too excited about the idea of 'helping' Brian. Both of them fell silent with tension thick in the air. 

Slowly, Brian's gaze drifted off of the ground but his breath caught in his throat when green eyes met green eyes. His heart probably skipped five beats as he drowned in those deep emeralds. The tension was too thick to ignore, finding himself gravitating towards the other until the feel of slightly chapped lips against his own caused him to come back to the real world.

Nogla's eyes widened and his arms hovered awkwardly in the air, not sure how to react at all. Was he allowed to hug Brian closer? Should he hold his waist? Cup his cheek? Everything was a blur except for the pure sensation of the gentle kiss. He quickly shut his eyes and tried to go along with it as smoothly as possible. After a couple seconds of simply pressing their lips together, Brian pulled back and their eyes fluttered open, staring at each other shock. 

Brian subconsciously bit his bottom lip a little. Despite how fast the kiss was, it made his whole body flutter, leaving him craving more. Tension only grew from the impromptu move, urging them to do something else to relieve it. 

"Brian..." Nogla managed to mutter. He was going to continue, ask the other man why he suddenly made a move on him, if he was drunk or something, but had to swallow the words when those soft lips reattached to his. This kiss was more determined and intentional than the last. Brian reached a hand up to cup Nogla's cheek this time, directing him to lean down just the slightest bit. 

Nogla leaned in closer so Brian wouldn't have to stretch up at all, hesitantly moving his hands to the shorter man's waist. He was cautious as his hands rested on the clothed skin, unsure if he was making the right move or not. He had only kissed maybe one person before and that was a girl. Did guys like to be held like girls did? Was he making this more awkward than it needed to be? 

It seemed like Brian didn't care in the slightest where Nogla put his hands, pulling back an inch to connect their lips again, giving multiple pecks that got increasingly less shy. The hand against Nogla's cheek moved closer to his ear and the side of his head. Brian's soft lips stopped pulling back at all and held against his again, yet the taller of the two was surprised when he felt the other's mouth open slightly and a shy lick drag across his lower lip. Catching on very quickly, he parted his lips and hesitantly met Brian's tongue with his own. The kiss turned a little sloppy as their tongues danced between their mouths. 

More inane worries dotted Nogla's brain. Guys were usually dominant, right? Did Brian want him to be submissive in the kiss? Did he want him to dominate? Every little thing you could possibly worry about crossed his mind. He was afraid to experiment in case he scared Brian off or wasn't assertive enough. 

Luckily, the light push and then retreat from Brian's tongue encouraged him to take over for at least a little. He tangled their tongues in Brian's mouth and explored the territory a bit roughly, a groan of approval coming from the smaller man's throat. Nogla gained more confidence at that reaction, holding Brian's waist a bit closer, but was extremely taken back when he was shoved away. He quickly went to apologize, only to have all words leave him when he was pinned to the wall behind him and their lips locked again. 

The sudden change in dominance made Nogla gasp and moan subconsciously. Brian asserted power in the kiss as he explored every inch of the flustered Irishman's mouth, a hand pinned against the wall on either side of him. Nogla's mind went blank, not even worried questions getting through to him. All that his brain processed was shock. He could feel Brian smirk as he pulled back to a closed-mouth kiss. 

The second their lips disconnected, Nogla stuttered out a flustered, unfinished "wha-?" as he opened his eyes. 

Brian was blushing like crazy but let out a faint chuckle. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that earlier. I just liked seeing how dominant you could actually be." 

Nogla's face reddened in embarrassment, taking Brian's comment as meaning he was weak. "You cunt..." 

Brian only laughed harder at that, a smirk widening on his face. "Pretty sure neither of us have a cunt here," his eyes flicked down and then back up as he teased. Nogla immediately felt more self conscious and shifted to hide the boner Brian was obviously referring to.

"Fock you, Brian," Nogla cursed quietly. He didn't want to be loud, giving away that he wasn't actually upset at all, just embarrassed out of his mind. 

"You sure?" Brian winked, making the taller man groan and hide his blushing face. He couldn't help himself. It was like some sort of switch got flipped and suddenly Brian was back to being the cocky, dominant type. 

He stepped back and Nogla could feel his body heat no longer against him, moving his hands away from his face to see why he moved away. Brian glanced at him for only a moment before exiting the room, leaving Nogla a flustered mess still leaning against the wall a little. His body didn't even let him think about what just happened as he walked mindlessly towards where the other went. He peered into the office, seeing Brian's recording setup with his computer still on from when he ended the video they had made together. The man in question was messing around in the drawer of a nearby table. 

"What are ye doing?" Nogla asked hesitantly, catching Brian's attention. He turned around to face the door and just grinned.

"Do you want to help each other?" Brian's blushing face managed to keep a smile. 

"W-what way do ya mean?" Nogla spluttered, almost choking from surprise. 

The shorter's face shifted to slight confusion or uncertainty. "Y'know, like... Sex?" 

That's when Nogla actually choked on air, coughing and stuttering. "Serious?" He didn't believe what he heard. Brian, as in the Gaming Terroriser, asking HIM to fuck!? 

"Uh... Yes?" Brian suddenly felt a lot less confident, worried that he had gone way too far, way too fast. He fiddled with the drawer handle awkwardly waiting for some kind of answer.

"I..." Nogla didn't know how he was supposed to respond, just saying the first thing that came to his head, "don't know how...?" When he got a purely confused expression in response, he felt obligated to continue speaking. "I-I mean, like, I've never actually focked someone before..." There was a moment of silence before Brian laughed, making the taller man fluster more. "Don't laugh!" He quickly blurted in embarrassment. Why was it always such a big deal when someone is a virgin? He cursed in his head.

"No, no. I'm not laughing at you," Brian chuckled. "I just mean we don't have ta go that far if you don't want to. Like, we could just... Use hands? -Again you don't have to!" He interrupted himself in fear of pushing too much. 

Nogla forced himself to respond, nodding hesitantly. "Um, sure. I just don't want things ta be weird later too..."

"It's fine if you want to make this a one time thing. I won't go telling anyone. We can still just be friends," Brian offered awkwardly. 

"No. I... If we do dis, I don't want ta just pretend it didn't happen. Not between us, I mean," Nogla said honestly. "This is something we'd need ta talk about." He looked around for a second. 

Brian nodded in agreement "I wouldn't just ignore it." He stepped closer again. "So... Is that a yes?" Nogla swallowed his worries and nodded back. There was another second of unsure silence before Brian grabbed some of Nogla's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss again. This time they both relaxed into it immediately, sharing equal dominance. 

They slowly moved towards Brian's desk as they kissed. Nogla fell back to sit in the comfortable gaming chair as his legs came in contact with it, breaking their lips apart. His face blushed deeply when Brian was the one to lean over him this time, shuddering at the feeling of soft lips pressing gently against his neck. It made him moan lightly from the sucking and nibbling. Brian left distracted hickeys across the smooth skin of the nervous Irishman, Nogla instinctively moving his head to the side so Brian had more area to play with. He gladly attacked the new territory while leaving dark marks behind. 

Brain's eyes flicked over to his setup as he listened to the pleasured sounds leaving his best friend's mouth. A devious idea crossed his mind and he moved the familiar device towards the edge of the desk. It only took one press of a button to capture the gorgeous noises that filled his mind. His finger released the button just as he pulled off of Nogla's neck with a big grin across his face. Quiet pants escaped the taller man while his eyes opened to meet with Brian's. 

"Why're you grinnin' so much?" Nogla ran his fingers over the bold hickeys that now spotted his neck, thinking Brian was just smirking because he could have such an effect on him. 

Brian didn't answer as his hand trailed down the other man's chest. Nogla's breath hitched when a gentle touch brushed his clothed erection. His hips jerked up on their own, desperate for more from the teasing touch. 

"F-fock, don't do that," Nogla whined. He took a hold of Brian's lower arm and looked him directly in the eyes as he directed the cocky man's hand to stay against his jeans. "I don't like teasin'. If yer gonna do that, I'll just take care a' myself."

Brian's grin widened cheekily. "I just want to hear more of those sounds you're making," he admitted. His hand happily stayed there and rubbed along the shaft under its touch. 

Nogla bit his bottom lip, feeling the strain in his pants almost get painful. A shudder and light moan escaped him. He kept himself collected enough to brush Brian's hand away so he could undo his belt and pants, relieving the strain as his hard dick got freed into the cool air. For a second he felt embarrassed. They had always joked around with their friends about stuff like dick size. He had never been serious enough to think about his own size and legitimately wasn't sure if Brian would be disappointed. Though the glimmer in the smaller man's eyes relaxed him when he caught sight of it. 

Brian looked amazed as he softly wrapped his fingers around the base and slid them up the length without much actual friction, forcing a whimper from Nogla's lips. "Holy shit, you're huge! Damn, I honestly didn't expect it to be so long." 

Nogla turned bright red and looked away in embarrassment. "Yer just sayin' that ta fluster me," he mumbled. There was no response for a moment. Then he let out a choked moan when a wet warmth enveloped the tip. His eyes snapped down to his lap, catching Brian moving to his knees on the floor as he started to take Nogla into his mouth. "F-fock," he moaned out from the unfamiliar feeling, "I tought you wouldn't go this far."

Brian slowly licked up the underside before pulling off and locking their eyes. "Why? Ya don't want this? I can stop-"

"N-no, that's not what I meant," Nogla spluttered. "I just tought ya wouldn't want ta -fock- ta go down like that." He moaned and cursed mid-sentence since Brian immediately went back to suckling at the tip. It felt so good, like nothing he had ever felt before. A tingle went up his spine and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Lewd moans trailed past his teeth. 

Brian glanced up at Nogla's blissful expression, using his advantage to suddenly take him halfway in his mouth, quickly making sure to capture the beautiful moans as they got increasingly louder. 

Nogla's self control snapped and his hand moved to the top of Brian's head, tangling his fingers in the very faintly damp mess of hair. Everything was overriding his senses that the noises of pleasure poured from his mouth like a waterfall. 

Brian felt confident and extremely more turned on with the whimpers and numerous sounds that he managed to capture on his soundboard. He knew it was debatably wrong to record him without his knowledge, but it's not like he would share it with anyone. He just wanted it for himself, as his own little secret to keep for later. 

Brian decided that was enough for now and turned all of his attention back to the other Irishman. His movements got more determined as he wrapped both hands around the base to steady himself. Closing his eyes, he managed to deepthroat most of the hard length, focusing to suppress his gag reflex. It was easy for him despite how bad his gag reflex is usually. He refuses to acknowledge the fact directly, but this wasn't his first time giving head. 

"Hah, fock, Brian!" Nogla's toes curled and his grip tightened on the deep brown strands. He could already feel the buildup for an orgasm growing in his abdomen. 

Brian let one of his hands fall from the base of Nogla's cock while the other moved to fondle at his balls. His free hand carefully trailed to the record button of his board. The taller's breathing got ragged and he arched his back a bit. 

"I-I'm gonna cum -ah- fock!" Nogla took in sharp breaths while trying to warn the other. His body jerked, unknowingly tugging on Brian's hair. A low moan vibrated through his sensitive dick as Brian let himself be tugged back. He retracted to just the tip and suckled lewdly, pressing his tongue against the slit. The anticipation made Brian moan again to urge the other on, trying to show that he could release whenever he wanted. His fingers danced across the many buttons of his soundboard while he waited for that golden moment. 

The second Nogla's back arched and his hand forced Brian to take in more, the button was held down to make sure he caught it on record. He felt the hot, sticky substance shoot down his throat while the most beautiful sound filled his ears.

"Briaann!" Nogla openly moaned out his name as the intense feeling washed over him. His body slumped into the chair while his hand let up from Brian's head, panting and mumbling Irish gibberish. 

Brian pulled off with a pop and made himself swallow every bit of seed in his mouth. He didn't want to risk making a mess near his recording setup, besides, it's not like he was some quitter. Picking himself up to his feet again, Brian panted for breath. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled at his now very tired friend. 

"Wow, you're really vocal," Brian softly chuckled. He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on the taller man's lips. "It's so hot," he added seductively. His arms wrapped around Nogla while he helped him up. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I don't mind a little company." He started towards the door with one hand reaching to intertwine with the other's.

Nogla shook his head and pressed Brian to a wall, mumbling lovingly, "ya never let me help you." 

Brian's cheeks blushed brightly as he signaled brushing it off. "You don't have to. I'm fine by myself. You're tired, aren't you?" He tried to start walking again but Nogla leaned against him lightly and palmed his neglected cock through his sweatpants. A shudder ran through Brian's body with a needy moan pushing past his lips. He hadn't even realized how sensitive he has gotten from ignoring his own needs. Just the simplest touch drove him crazy. 

"It wouldn't be fair ta leave ya takin care of yerself," Nogla interjected, not taking no for an answer. He gave a reassuring smile to show he was perfectly fine with helping. 

Their lips connected and Brian let his body weight lean against the wall, giving in. The taller of the two peppered a couple tiny kisses to the other's cheek before sliding his hand under the waistband of the comfortable sweatpants. His fingers just barely brushed the skin, tracing a vein slowly. 

It took everything in Brian's willpower to not let himself collapse into pile of mush from the teasing. Precum was already leaking from the slit when Nogla gently drew circles around it with his thumb. He couldn't help the embarrassing whines that left his throat, extremely sensitive from being hard for so long. 

Nogla stopped his touches to slide Brian's pants down. His fingers wrapped around the shaft and slowly pumped him a few times. Slightly hesitant, he connected their lips one last time before dropping to his knees. He'd never done this before but maybe he could just copy how it felt when Brian did it. His eyes flicked up and met with Brian's, trying not to look anxious. Gently, he licked the tip. The precum was salty on his tongue but he didn't mind. 

Brian moaned and his whole body shuddered. His hand moved to rest carefully on Nogla's head. He tried hard not to force the other to go any faster, knowing it would only deter the inexperienced Irishman. 

Nogla took that as a good sign and slowly licked up the underside of the shaft. The whimpering moans above him were encouraging when he gently fit his mouth around the tip. His tongue circled around the head, trying to build up the courage to take in more. Slowly, he inched farther down until around a little over a third of the length was resting against his tongue. He sucked gently and let his hand stroke what he didn't fit in his mouth. 

Loud moans escaped Brian's lips while he closed his eyes, tilting his head back in pleasure. He was honestly impressed how amazing it felt despite the taller having never done this before. His hand pressed down lightly on Nogla's skull, disobeying his personal promise to not rush the other. 

Nogla shut his eyes tightly but let Brian order him around. He had to adjust for the extra length, though it wasn't nearly enough to reach his throat. To be honest, he was a bit scared to take in that much. His gag reflex was bad and he wasn't sure he could suppress it. His tongue worked at the underside of Brian's cock before he slowly pulled back to where only the tip passed his lips. He sucked in a breath through his nose, going back down. 

A few times of that had Brian a moaning mess, relying on the wall to stay standing. Fingers tangled in Nogla's hair without being aggressive about it. His hips thrusted on their own accord, accidentally forcing the man below him to deep throat the length.

Nogla's gag reflex quickly reacted to the intruding dick and he had the pull back, coughing to the side. 

Brian immediately felt bad and stuttered out, "sorry! I didn't mean ta force you!" 

Nogla wiped at his mouth with his wrist as his body calmed down from the sudden reflex. "It's fine," he denied and gave himself a second before cautiously taking the tip into his mouth again. He went back to the slow licking and sucking, nervous of having that happen again. 

Brian was just grateful Nogla even kept trying, promising not to force him again, making himself let go of that cute hair his fingers were playing with. It still felt amazing with just the soft ministrations. He let out a breathy "tank you" laced with moans. 

Nogla allowed his hand to stroke the majority of Brian's shaft instead of taking it in his mouth, humming a thankful hum around the tip, happy the other didn't mind his more shy movements. 

"F-fock! I'm gonna cum," Brian warned as he focused on keeping his hips still, trying desperately to let Nogla make his own pace. 

Nogla licked at the tip a little before pulling off. He was honestly a bit scared of letting the other release in his mouth. He didn't know how much it would be or how fast it would shoot, not wanting to choke again. His hand didn't stop it's strokes though since he still wanted to help the other orgasm. 

"David! Fock!" Brian moaned loudly as his cum shot onto Nogla's face. The taller closed his eyes tightly but allowed it to happen. It was sticky and warm on his cheeks, salty when he instinctively licked his lips. Brian panted heavily while blinking open his eyes. The view below him was even better than he had imagined. Resting a hand on the side of Nogla's face and wiping some of the seed off his cheek, he guided the Irishman to stand. 

Nogla was slightly shaky when he stood, his legs having almost gone numb from sitting on them. He smiled softly but was surprised when Brian kissed him again. He figured he wouldn't get another kiss because the other would probably get his own cum in his mouth. Arms wrapped around his waist and he happily melted into the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Brian pulled back and they simply smiled at each other. 

Brian let go of Nogla and steadied himself enough to push off the wall. He chuckled slightly as he stared at the other's cum-covered face. It was adorable to him. 

"Here," Brian pulled his shirt over his head and used it to wipe some of the release from Nogla's face, "let's clean up and then we can go to sleep." Nogla nodded in agreement and held Brian's hand, following with him to the bathroom. The shorter gave him a washcloth and he wet it, cleaning all the cum off his face before it got a chance to dry. Looking in the mirror above the sink, he felt slightly embarrassed but brushed it off. 

They went to the bedroom after they were clean and Brian stepped completely out of his sweatpants. He changed his boxers since they were stained with pre and pulled his sweatpants back on. Deciding he didn't need a new shirt, he simply tossed the dirty clothes into his laundry hamper. He turned to face Nogla again with a sweet smile.

"Do ya want to borrow some clothes to sleep in?" Brian offered kindly. Nogla's clothes didn't get anything on them, but he was still wearing jeans, which would be uncomfortable to sleep in. 

Nogla shook his head, "not if ya don't mind me sleepin' in my boxers." He shimmied out of his jeans and just set them aside on the floor. He'd re-wear them in the morning since they weren't really dirty. His shirt was pulled over his head and dropped by his pants. 

Brian blushed but shook his head, "I don't mind." He sat down on the mattress and pulled the blankets back. The bed was a queen size already so they could both fit if they slept close to each other. "You can sleep here too if ya want. There's enough room." 

Nogla smiled at that and gladly joined the other, laying down together as Brian pulled the blankets over them. Despite what they had just done, it still felt a bit embarrassing to face each other in bed. Brian turned around to face the wall with his back to the taller man. Nogla didn't mind, starting off facing the other direction as well. He knew he moved a bit in his sleep and just hoped Brian wouldn't end up kicking him out. 

Nogla was the first to fall asleep but shifted around, making Brian think he was still awake. The lanky Irishman turned around in his sleep and moved closer to the other. Feeling a body in front of him through his sleepy daze, Nogla's arm wrapped around Brian and he cuddled closer.

Brian's blush grew and he debating moving Nogla off for a moment, but decided it was too comfortable in the warm embrace. He gave in and actually pressed a bit closer, letting himself become the little spoon as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Aftermath

For once, Nogla hadn't moved around much in his sleep, still hugging Brian close to his chest when light filtering through the window woke him up. He blushed at remembering the night before and smiled at the peaceful man in his arms. 

Brian was still sound asleep in a curled up position, pressed back against the taller man's chest. His deep brown hair was messy where his head laid on the pillow. He didn't make a single noise when he slept, the rising and falling of his chest slow and relaxed. 

Nogla couldn't help but cuddle closer. He felt more in love with the other Irishman than he ever had before. Brian was a deep sleeper and after a few minutes of letting him stay asleep cuddled close, Nogla's need to pee became a priority. Being extremely careful in an attempt not to wake the other, he removed his arms from around the peaceful man. Slowly moving himself away, Nogla managed to sneak out to the bathroom with only a tiny groan and movement from the other.

Nogla had taken care of his business and washed his hands, looking into the mirror above the sink. A different colored spot on his skin caught his attention. He ran his fingers over the now dark purple hickeys with a deep blush. There was no denying what had happened last night. Although he didn't want to admit it out loud, the marking made him feel... Special in a way. Having a beautiful man like Brian claim his neck for himself. 

He returned to the bedroom and let his eyes linger on Brian's sleeping form for a little longer before his stomach growled, deciding to make himself useful. He left towards the kitchen and spotted the completely untouched Chinese still laid out on the coffee table. That's probably why he was so hungry. 

Since it was still probably good, he put the left out food into the fridge, looking to see what else was in there. There wasn't much in the fridge but he spotted a carton of eggs on a lower shelf. Setting the eggs on the counter, he searched through a few cabinets, managing to find both a pan and a spatula. He had never been the best of cooks, but scrambled eggs was one of the few things he knew how to make correctly.

Brian eventually blinked awake, wiping the sleep from his eyes and looking around. For a second he thought last night was just a dream. The clothes were already picked up off the floor and Nogla was nowhere in sight, so nothing proved him wrong on that thought. Dragging himself out of bed, Brian stretched and left the room. It was warm so he didn't feel the need to put on a shirt. 

Brian did a quick double take when his eyes landed on the lanky man scraping some just slightly burnt eggs onto two plates. Nogla was already dressed into his clothes from yesterday, aside from the sweatshirt he had brought with him. Turning off the stovetop, he hummed quietly to himself with a big smile. Brian figured he was looking for the forks when the Irishman started opening a few drawers. 

Walking over, Brian opened the correct drawer and held two forks out to the taller man. Their eyes met and Nogla blushed. 

"Um, good morning. I figured I would make ya some breakfast but it got just a wee bit burnt... Sorry for lookin through yer stuff without permission," Nogla awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Brian let out a soft chuckle. "I don't mind. At least we know we won't get salmonella," he joked, placing the forks on the plates himself, since Nogla made no move to take them. Brian took one of the plates for himself and leaned against the counter. 

The tension from earlier last night returned as the kitchen fell quiet, Nogla picking up the other plate. Brian was already eating the eggs but stopped when he noticed Nogla's slightly uncomfortable silence. 

"Do ya wanna talk about last night? You seem like something is on your mind," Brian pointed out kindly. He set the plate back down next to him. 

"Brian," Nogla sighed and picked at the eggs with his fork. "What are we now?" Their eyes met when the inevitable question left his mouth. 

It took a second before Brian responded, "I'm fine with whatever you feel comfortable with. I mean, I'd kinda like us to be something more, but it's cool if you wanna just stop while we're ahead. I also wouldn't mind being, like, fuck buddies or something either." He blushed a bit admitting that. The tension lingered during the minute or so it took for Nogla to process a response.

"I do too... Want us ta be more, I mean," Nogla managed. A quiet breath of relief, he didn't even know he was holding, left Brian's lungs. He went to respond but quickly shut himself up as Nogla continued. "I just think maybe we should take things a bit slower from now on..." 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I agree." They just stared at each other for a moment as the tension died down. Then Nogla started eating when Brian picked his plate back up.

They ate in relative silence until all of the scrambled eggs were gone and Brian put the dishes in the sink. Nogla looked over to the right to check the time on a wall clock, a small blush and grin crossing Brian's face when he noticed all the dark hickeys that spotted the taller man's neck. There was a sense of pride that engraved that image into his brain. The fact that he knew he was the one to make those marks made him almost want to brag about it, another question coming up. 

Before he could ask the question immediately, Nogla spoke up. "I should probably get goin. I would stay longer, but someone's gotta feed Joe n' Tony. It's already a bit late for dem."

Brian nodded an ok, but knew he better ask before the other left. "Hey daithi?" A short, questioning mhm was the only response, so Brian continued. "Do ya want to keep this all a secret from everyone? Like, the fact we're kinda in a relationship now." 

Nogla gave a seconds thought before quickly answering, "it'd probably be best fer a little. After a couple real dates, we can tell our friends. I tink they'd be pretty understanding." A small chuckle passed his teeth. "Not sure we should tell our viewers any time soon though." 

Brian laughed, "yeah, that's probably a good idea." They smiled at each other, just staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Brian stepped closer and grabbed a tiny bit of Nogla's shirt so he could kiss him on the cheek before going towards the couch. 

Nogla blushed but smiled and followed Brian out of the kitchen. He grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it on, slipping his shoes on at the door. "I'll talk to ya later, ok?" Brian nodded an affirmation as he sat down. They said goodbye but Nogla stood with his hand on the door handle for a second longer than he needed to. He smiled at Brian one last time before actually leaving. 

\-----  
It was closer to the afternoon and Brian was busying himself on his computer when a group call popped up on his screen. He turned on his mic and answered it, hearing as other people joined the call as well. It seemed like Evan started the call while Craig, Anthony, and Ohm all answered right away just as he did. Most of them came in with their respective versions of hello to the group before Jiggly pointed out Brian's appearance.

"Hey, Brian's here! What happened to you last night?" Anthony asked casually. He sounded in a good mood and didn't mean to be pushy with the question. 

"Yeah, Nogla said he was gonna go check on you," Ohm stated, adding his two cents. Evan and Craig were totally lost but just let them talk amongst themselves, listening quietly.

A tiny bit of nervousness washed over Brian but he brushed it aside with an excuse, telling only a very tiny sliver of the truth. "He just showed up at my door with food. It was kinda funny actually. But how could I turn down free food? So he came inside and we ate some take-out together. He kept asking me if I was alright but I don't know why you guys were so worried. I literally only left fast because I had to piss so bad and figured I might as well just end the call instead of coming back for only a few minutes or something."

Thankfully, everyone seemed to buy right into his lie and Ohm laughed. "I tried to tell that crazy boy you were fine. He just wouldn't listen." Anthony chuckled at that, Brian making himself softly laugh along. 

"Howdy doody!" The energetic Irishman's voice broke through the conversation like a dart when he suddenly joined mid-call.

"Speaking of Nogla," Craig joked, everyone giggling except the man in question. 

"Wha? You were talkin bout me?" Nogla's voice raised at the end of the question, sounding cutely oblivious. Brian faintly blushed at the adorable tone of voice. It was like everything changed now that he was acknowledging his feelings, seeing the childish Irishman in a whole nother light. 

"Yeah, apparently you got worried just because Brian had to pee," Evan replied. 

Nogla was confused for a second, but then realized they were talking about last night. Suddenly he felt like an idiot. Now that they put it that way, maybe he was being way overdramatic about it. An embarrassed chuckle sounded through Nogla's mic. 

Both Brian and Nogla were blushing now but neither of them let it affect their voice, Brian speaking to casually change the subject. "Anyways, why'd you call? Got a game planned?" 

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you guys wanted to play some golf it," Evan suggested. "I heard there was this new map that people keep asking us to play."

"I'm down," Ohm answered with a shrug, followed quickly by Craig and Brian. Nogla simply added "sure" after the others.

"Cool, I'll start a lobby as usual," Anthony smiled. "What's the course's name?" Evan gave the name and soon they all opened the game up on their respective screens. 

Brian quickly set up his recording software, muting himself in discord so he could do a sync with his mic and video. It took him enough time to position his camera and other equipment for the video, that by the time he unmuted himself and joined the lobby, Evan's usual comment came annoyingly through his headphones.

"Look who's last again!" Evan joked, eliciting a groan from Brian's throat.

"Oh shut up, you Canadian fuck," Brian huffed and rolled his eyes. The others laughed at the annoyed response. With a bit more friendly bickering, they started up the map. It was a hole-in-one map so Brian knew there was gonna be some quality rage for his video. Sadly, Brock wasn't there to make everything even funnier with his own rage. 

The recording session was filled with yells of frustration. At one point Ohm commented when Anthony was the only person left to finish a hole and was raging like crazy. 

"Brian, you should be soundboarding this," Ohm spoke between chuckles. Everyone was laughing and Brian didn't think straight, pulling the soundboard close to himself. 

He held the record button at the perfect time when Anthony yelled, "GET IN THERE! YEAH!" His friends were dying laughing as Anthony finally managed to get it on his last stroke. 

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" Evan asked with a laugh. 

Brian had to wipe tears from his eyes because of how hard he was laughing. "Oh god, I think so, hold on." He wasn't thinking and pressed a button on his soundboard to try playing Anthony's yell, but didn't actually pay attention to which button he recorded it on because of how much he was laughing. 

His laughter stopped dead in its tracks when, instead of the yell, a lewd moan came from the machine. Frantically pressing different buttons to cover up his mistake, Brian accidentally played at least three more moans before finding the sound clip of Anthony. He replayed Anthony's yell more than once hoping to god that nobody really listened to the other noises. 

The call went dead silent. 

Brian felt like his heart was going to rip his chest open from how hard it was beating, panicking his head off. He could barely hear past his heartbeat and had no idea how he could possibly explain what had just happened. One of the sound clips was distinctively the beginning of Brian's name before he got a chance to cut it off, so Brian doubted he could get away with saying the noises had nothing to do with himself. All he could do was hope to everything that may be out there that his friends didn't recognize Nogla's voice.

What felt like hours passed in silence before Brian couldn't take it anymore and quit out of the game, muting himself in discord but still listening in case anyone said they knew what was going on. 

He noticed that Nogla had straight up left the call and felt awful. He didn't mean for any of this to happen and wanted to apologize a million times to the other Irishman. The first voice to break the silence was quiet and somewhat hesitant.

"What was that?..." It was Evan. 

More silence.

"Brian?..." Craig tried not to come off as pushy or rude. Brian hid his face in his hands and kept quiet, though they wouldn't be able to hear him even if he screamed since he was muted. After Brian gave no response, the call made a silent, mutual agreement not to talk about it now. 

"You guys still wanna finish the game? We can start a new one with you again if you want, Brian," Anthony offered. 

Brian sighed and unmuted himself, composing his voice to respond. "I think I'm gonna go," he said kind of sadly as he hung up. 

Brian let his head fall to his desk with a bang, wallowing in regret and embarrassment. He picked up his phone and pulled up Nogla's contact, staring at the goofy picture of his now... boyfriend? Maybe that wouldn't last long now. He basically lied to the tall man and just embarrassed him in front of a bunch of their friends. 

The only good thing out of all of this was the fact that nobody was livestreaming, so all of the footage could be scrapped without it ever reaching the public. Brian didn't know if he should actualy call Nogla right now or just give him some space, unsure if he was now going to get the silent treatment for a while... Or forever.

\-----  
A minute or two after Brian left the call, Craig brought the topic back up. "Did anyone else notice that sounded like a guy's voice?"

"I'm not sure that's the thing to focus on right now, Craig..." Ohm cut in. "I couldn't care less if he's gay, I just... I'm not sure I would record something like that..." There was an awkward tension in the call now. 

"It's none of our business what Brian does in his personal life," Evan stated to try and rally the call back away from the whole thing.

"I'm just surprised he would do it on his soundboard," Craig continued, not agreeing to immediately drop the subject. "And then agree to use the soundboard with that kind of stuff on it..." 

"Maybe he forgot he did it?" Ohm questioned. "He might have even been drunk, we don't know."

"Whatever happened, I'm pretty sure he is embarrassed enough as it is. It's not our place to talk behind his back about stuff like this," Evan cut in. "Let's just drop the subject and play some games again, yeah?" 

"You're right," Ohm nodded. "Want to try this map again or switch games?" 

"Let's do something else," Anthony finally added, not wanting to be a part of the earlier conversation. He was pretty sure he was the only one that actually put the pieces together. Immediately after the incident, Nogla left the call, and the slurred voice of pleasure came off with a heavy Irish accent. He easily recognized the moans must have been Nogla but didn't dare say anything about it. He knew with their responses that they wanted to keep it a secret and was not the kind of person to gossip, especially about something as personal as this.

He might bring it up with them later, but for now, Anthony didn't want to lose his good friends' trust. He trusted that they knew what they were doing and being safe. It wasn't his business and he respected that.

"How about some good old Gmod?" Anthony suggested. "Deathrun is good with four people." The friends all agreed.

"Yeah, I still need some footage since none of us can use that last game. It wouldn't be fair to upload any of it," Evan added. 

"Hey-" They all started up the new game and Craig went to ask where Nogla went, just noticing he had left at some point, but Anthony cut him off with redoing his own intro. He knew what Craig was going to ask and wanted to change the subject. Anthony saw himself as a good friend and didn't want the others to get suspicious now that he knew something they all didn't.

\-----  
Nogla buried his face in his pillow, feeling like his blush could burn a hole right through it. 

Why? Why did this have to happen to him? Now all of his friends are going to bully him, he just knew it! 

He just wanted to slap Brian across the face and curse him out before never talking to him again... At least until he really apologized and made it up to him somehow, if that was even possible. Why wouldn't that damn cunt just tell him what he was doing? Now there is footage of him moaning on multiple people's computers, not to mention the soundboard itself. 

Nogla had no doubt that his friends would know the voice was his. At this point, he just wished he could turn back time. He dared himself to think back and try remembering if he ever, even barely, noticed Brian recording him. Nogla squeezed his eyes shut so he could focus on the thoughts.

A ringing broke Nogla from his concentration and he picked up his phone. The cute picture of Brian covered his screen. He didn't know if he really wanted to talk to that mischievous fuck right now. After a few rings, Nogla picked up. He was just about ready to yell at the other man and hang up fast, but Brian quickly spoke up.

"David, I am so sorry! Listen, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I-"

"How could you have possibly not meant fer this ta happen?!" Nogla countered immediately. "You soundboarded me when I was trustin' ye ta have a personal moment just between us!" His accent got heavier and he got louder as he went on. 

Brian winced and frowned at how awful he felt. He must have broken his best friend's trust for good this time. He couldn't imagine how scarring this whole thing was for the younger man. "I'm sorry, I should have told you-"

"Should have told me? Ye should have asked first, Brian!" Nogla snapped into his phone as he sat up on his bed. "Now all a' dem have those recordin's of me, an' dere's no way ta take 'em back!"

"I listened after you left, I'm pretty sure they don't know it's you," Brian tried to calm Nogla down a little and ease his worries, but it didn't really work.

"And ya tink dere not gonna figure it out? T'ese are our friends we're talkin about here! Ya tink Craig's just gonna drop it like dat? Dey are gonna try ta figure it out, Brian! Ya know dem just as much as I do!" Nogla was on the brink of tears. He was terrified, completely convinced that the others would put everything together and soon their entire friend group would find out about it.

"They won't figure it out," Brian tried to reason. He heard a faint sniffle and his heart sank with regret. "I am so so sorry David. Please... You don't have to forgive me, just please don't cry. I never wanted things to go this way. If they ever, ever say anything about it, I'll make them stop. I won't let them hurt you. I'd let you punch me a thousand times if that made you feel any better. Your happiness is all I care about. I love you, David, and I never want to see you get hurt." He didn't even notice when that irreversible phrase left his mouth: those three words that he could never take back.

The sniffles got slightly louder as Nogla began to cry. He pulled his legs against his chest and tried to keep calm enough to respond. "Damn it, Brian... Why do ya have ta make dis so difficult..." His voice was muffled as he mumbled between cries. "I don't... I don't want ta, but... yer makin' it impossible ta just stop... Why can't I hate ya fer this? Why... Why do I still love ya too..." 

Brian felt a pang in his chest, like he had just been shot with a bullet of emotions. He didn't know how to respond. All he wanted to do was hug the man, hold him close and apologize a million times, tell him that everything would be alright and never leave his side. "David, I..." He couldn't find the words. He didn't know what he wanted to say, what he even could say at this point. "I wish I could hug you right now. Comfort you in person and apologize to your face. Just... Can I come over? Come apologize? I'll let you watch me delete those files, make sure I've removed every one."

The only response was a little hiccup from crying and a very faint noise of agreement. 

\-----  
Brian knocked politely on the door. It was silent for a moment before the door swung open and a large force embraced him. Nogla held onto him like he would fall off a forty-foot building if he let go, crying into his shoulder. Brian was caught off guard but immediately wrapped his arms around the other tightly, once his brain registered what was happening.

"I am so sorry, Daithi," Brian pleaded as he rubbed soothing circles against the other's back. Nogla weakly pressed his fist against Brian to show that he was still mad at him, as if he was going to punch him but gave up. 

"You better be," Nogla sniffled, his voice hoarse from crying. "Ya jerk..." He acted upset but his body pressed against Brian for support. They just stood there in the doorway, wallowing in each other's embrace for what must have been tens of minutes, before pulling back slightly. 

Brian was the first to let go, slowly moving to give Nogla some space, but the taller Irishman didn't stop hugging him. Loosening his grip just a tiny bit, Nogla stared Brian in the eyes. He was frowning and suddenly placed a gentle kiss on the shorter's lips.

"Don't ever try something like that again," Nogla mumbled with a huff, "or I'll send Joe to attack ye... And if any of our friends find out about this, I'll whoop yer ass myself." He nuzzled his face into Brian's shoulder. 

Brian relaxed and sighed, "I won't, I promise." He placed a small kiss on the other's temple. 

"I love ye, Brian... No matter how much of a cunt you are," Nogla whispered.

"I love you too, asshole," Brian replied with a chuckle, Nogla weakly laughing along. As long as their promise stayed true, things would hopefully go back to normal, and with a little bonus romance on the side... Until Anthony confronts them, that is.


End file.
